secrets, rumors, truth
by hazeymist
Summary: Mikan is the new student, and she hides a big secret, she's the daughter of 2 very wealthy people. She starts out school with rumors spreading around about her, but what would happen if they found out the truth? NxM with RxH on the side, maybe others too.
1. don't want to be known

**-signing in-**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**

**Before you start reading this story I want to give you a little info on Japanese education systems.**

**First of all the students only have one classroom and teachers are the one who transfers classes. Of course they also wear uniforms, but in this story they don't to make the story a little interesting. This is all I have so far...  
**

* * *

It was raining hard outside the Sakura manor. Sakura Mikan, the only daughter of the rich and infamous Sakura Yuka and Sakura Yukihara, was staring out of her bedroom window blankly. She was thinking of her old school in Beverly Hills. She doesn't miss anything about that accursed school. Every single day, being huddled by stupid fan boys and being asked by the slutty girls about the new trends coming out next season, was like torture for her. So she was glad she was transferring to Alice Academy. It wasn't hard for a late enrollment, since her mom knew the schools principal.

She was rich, beautiful and she had everything. Her mom would send her the latest fashions, from hers and a fellow friend's fashion show, while her dad bought her the latest gadgets and gizmos every time he went home from a business trip. She also had the full attention of her parents most of the time, even though their not usually home.

She heard a soft knocked on the door followed by a soft voice. "Miss Sakura dinners ready." Mikan snapped out of her daze and stared turned her head at the door. "Coming." She said as she headed for the kitchen.

……

"Here you go ma'am." Mikan smiled sweetly as a lady in a maid's uniform served Mikan her dinner before resuming to do her tasks. Mikan ate at the kitchen counter alone. She didn't bother to eat at the huge dining hall and stare at the empty seats.

She finished dinner and went back to her room and slumped on her soft queen-sized bed. Her cell phone rang and she reached on her pants pocket to answer it.

"Hello…" She muttered at the mouth piece. _"Sweetie? How are you?"_ A familiar voice responded from across the line. Mikan smiled brightly knowing who was on the other line. "Mom? I'm fine. How are you?" Mikan got up and sat on her bed, while pressing the receiver in her ears. _"I'm fine. Thank you for wondering. So how'd you like your room so far?" _Mikan smiled and slumped on her bed again. "It's awesome. I love it. Where are you now?" Mikan was rushing things, wondering where her mom was. _"I'm here at Milan hosting a fashion show for my new collection. Aw, Mikan I hope you're here right now." _Mikan chuckled a little at her mom's words. "Mom I'm not a little girl anymore…" Mikan stated adding a matter-of-fact tone in her voice. _"But I still wish you where here" _Mikan giggled at her mom and turned over on her chest. "I want a new start and be known as Mikan Sakura. Not _the_ Mikan Sakura, daughter of Yuka Sakura and Yukihara Sakura, but only Mikan Sakura." Mikan heard her mom chuckle in the other line. _"But are you sure about that?" _After pondering the question for a while Mikan answered, "Yes."Her mom sighed _"It's your choice. But do you have to wear those tacky outfits?" _Her mom complained on the other line. Mikan let out a soft giggle before answering her mom. "Mom if I wear the designer outfits you bring or send to me people will know that I'm somebody." Her mom sighed again. _"But are you gonna be okay in Alice Academy" _Her mom's voice sounded concerned, she was so used to having her daughter being in a dorm, in a prestigious school in Beverly Hills or Mikan coming with her in every fashion show she sponsored or held around the world that she can't think of the fact Mikan coming home tired everyday from school. Of course she didn't think of the fact Mikan getting tired from every trip they had.

"Mom, Hotaru's there so I'm gonna be fine. Besides that's the reason why I chose Alice Academy, because Hotaru's there. And don't you trust your friend, my uncle, the principal, enough to leave me in Alice Academy?" Mikan said adding a matter-of-fact tone. Her mom sighed again. _"I'm sorry I guess I'm just not used to having you stay in one place or come home every day, after school." _Mikan rolled her eyes playfully thinking her mother saw it. "Mom I'm 16. I'm not a baby anymore and I can take care of myself." Her mom chuckled in the other line. _"I guess your not." _Mikan let out a small giggle before stating, "By the way where's dad?"

"_He's in Tokyo checking the new villa, we own, there. He can't call you till Wednesday" _Mikan sighed and smiled a little. She thinks they already have enough businesses, but her dad thinks enough isn't enough. "_So I guess- Hey! Don't do that! You'll rip off the sleeves of that cocktail!" _Their conversation was severely interrupted, by her mom's complaining, and other voices saying sorry in the background, on the other line. "Mom what's going on?" Mikan asked wondering, why the sudden interruption. _"Honey I have to go, one of the tailors almost ripped off the sleeves of the cocktail I designed while dressing one of the models." _Mikan placed a small smile on her face before saying, "Okay. Bye. I Love You."

"_I love you too sweetie." _And with that her mom hung up the phone, while Mikan placed the phone back on her pants pocket. _'I definitely want a new beginning.' _Mikan sighed before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber.

……

_I fell so untouched_

_I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough o say I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forg-_

Mikan steered and turned off her alarm clock, but instead of getting up and getting ready for school, she went back to sleep. She fell asleep for about 40 minutes before she heard someone wake her up.

"Miss Sakura, You have school in 20 minutes. You have to get ready." Mikan's maid shook her in order to wake her up. Mikan steered a little and didn't bother to get up when she heard the maid say _'You have school in 20 minutes.' _Mikan steered again and pulled her blankets up to her head. _'I have school in 20 minutes.' _She thought half asleep. "I HAVE SCHOOL IN 20 MINUTES!!!!" She jolted right up making the covers fall from her body. "Shit!" She jumped off the bed and her maid gave her some way. "What time is it!?" She shouted while grabbing her robe and entering the bathroom.

"It's 7:40 ma'am." Her maid was carrying what seemed like her clothes, while leaning on the side of her bathroom door. "Shit! I have to hurry!" Mikan's voice was muffled by the sound of the shower. It didn't take Mikan more than five minutes in the bathroom. She got out quickly and grabbed the clothes her maid was carrying. "Do you want me to page Kajuu to prepare a Ferrari for you ma'am? I'll make sure you get the fastest one." Mikan's maid to out a pager to page the chauffeur when Mikan stopped her. "No. I'll walk to school Ame. And it's Mikan not ma'am." Mikan turned to Ame and smiled sweetly before going out her room and going to the kitchen. She grabbed a banana and a carton of milk in the fridge, not stopping on her tracks. She headed out the door and said her goodbyes to her maids, before walking to school. While walking to school she ate the banana and finished up her carton of milk. She dropped her trash on a nearby trash can and walked faster.

……

She entered the office of the principal quietly and sat on a chair in front of the principal's desk. "You're late on your first day Mikan." A voice behind the leather chair said. Mikan identified this as her Uncle. "I'm very sorry. I never meant to be late." The leather chair that was facing back turned around and faced his face to Mikan. The principal eyed Mikan closely and he quirked an eyebrow. "YourYuka's daughter?" He smirked. "You don't look like the last time I saw you."

"And how do I look like last time, Uncle Kounji?" Mikan asked with a confusing face. "Last time I checked you were wearing designer clothes and had your hair down." He smirked again. "And now you're wearing flare jeans, a simple t-shirt and sneakers that aren't even branded. And since when did you put your hair in a tight bun that looks like your personal hair dresser didn't make." Mikan looked at the ground. "Mikan…I know you want a fresh start. But is this even necessary?" Kounji stood from his leather seat and headed over to Mikan. He placed his right hand on top of her head and she looked up to stare at him in the eyes. "Well, I was in a hurry, so I didn't have time to pick my clothes and go to my hair dresser." Mikan's uncle chuckled. "Isn't your maid the one who pick a decent outfit for you to wear? And your hairdresser's the one who comes to your room to do your hair, right?" Mikan sighed. Her uncle knew her too much. "Go to class and I will tell Narumi, your new sensei, to introduce you." Kounji took his hands off of Mikan's head and stood there in front of her. Mikan's head shot up and she stood from her seat. "No! Just tell him to say my first name and that's it." Kounji quirked an eyebrow at Mikan. He sighed and walked over to his desk. "If you say so. Now head over to class before you're another minute late."

"Hai!" Mikan ran to the door, she stopped dead on her tracks and stared at the ground "In this school I will address to you as Principal Kounji and not uncle Kounji." Mikan said not even bothering to turn around and face his uncle. And with that Mikan headed out the door and into her new classroom.

Kounji watched Mikan as she closed the door to his office. He paged Narumi before leaning to his chair and muttering out the words, "Mikan…"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy the story...reviews please even if your not a user...just tell me what you think...and bookmark to get updated...**

**-signing out-  
**


	2. son of a movie star

**-signing in-**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything...  
**

**Chapter 2 is up!**

* * *

"Uhm…hello?" Mikan knocked on the open door of her new classroom and popped her head in quietly. A guy who was writing something on the board stopped what he was doing to see who knocked on the door.

"Oh! You must be the new student. Welcome!" Narumi placed a huge smile on his face before gesturing Mikan to come in. "Everyone this is…" Mikan held her breath hoping Narumi wouldn't say her complete name. "Mikan." Narumi looked down at Mikan and winked at her. Mikan smiled and bowed to the class. "Go and take your seat next to Natsume Hyuuga, who will be your partner starting now."

"Hai." Mikan walked over to her newly assigned seat, and while walking there, she caught some eyes staring and heard voices whispering.

'Tacky!'

'Why is she partnered with my Natsume?'

'Her clothes are ugly like her so she must be poor'

'She looks like an idiot.'

Mikan tried hard to avoid the whispers, especially the poor part. She kept on walking to her seat, which was at the back of the classroom. On her way there she caught expressionless violet eyes staring at her. The violet eyes directed her attention from Mikan to the board. She reached her seat and sat next to a boy who had his legs up in the table in front of him, and had a manga covering his face. Somehow Mikan knew he wasn't asleep so she decided to start a conversation with him.

"Hi." She said joyfully, but the guy just seems to ignore her. "Nice talking to the air." She said as she stared at the board and listened to the lecture. The subject passed and next thing she knew it was finally time for their next subject.

Their break between subjects weren't long and the teacher was early, so she didn't have to get out of her seat like the other students.

It was math and even though she was good at it, she doesn't like math so she stared at the window letting her mind explore.

"Mikan!" A loud voice boomed from across the room. Mikan snapped out of her daze and directed her attention to the board. "You're the new student right?" The teacher looked strict and a bit scary. Mikan did nothing but nod her head as a sign for yes. "Answer question 4." Mikan was surprised, but she did as told.

"It's 3.8." The teacher was astounded that Mikan answered an absolutely hard problem in a matter of seconds. She just took a look at the problem and simply said the answer out loud. The teacher cleared his throat and turned to the board. "Very good. But next time I won't tolerate, you, not listening in my class."

"Hai." Mikan heard whispers and murmurs around her.

'She's a nerd. She doesn't belong here.'

'She must be a scholar. No way can she afford this school.' Mikan sighed and turned to look at the board. Little did she know that crimson eyes were watching her, under a thick manga covering his face.

……

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Mikan got up from her seat and headed to the door. She passed a girl with raven hair and violet orbs, which was watching her intently.

When she was about to exit the room, someone grabbed her hand. She turned around and it was her one and only best friend. Imai Hotaru. Mikan stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug. The class was shocked. Hotaru never let anybody hug her. Even her boyfriend can't hug her.

"Baka. I missed you." Hotaru hugged Mikan back and let her go. Hotaru looked at Mikan up and down. "Who are you and what have you done to the Mikan I know?" Mikan was puzzled. She stared at Hotaru quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Last time I checked you wore the clothes your mom bought you and don't put your hair in a tight bun." Mikan rolled her eyes and Hotaru quirked an eyebrow. "You're just like my uncle."

"What about him?" Hotaru was curious and she wasn't the type to wait for the answer. "You guys know me too well." Hotaru crossed her arms and shook her head. "tsk tsk tsk. Mikan I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to know everything about you." Mikan chuckled and grabbed Hotaru's arm. "I'm hungry let's eat."

……

Mikan and Hotaru reached the cafeteria and there were a lot of people. Hotaru dragged Mikan on an almost full table and sat there. Mikan saw two girls and two boys were sitting there. "This is Mikan. Mikan this is Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Yuu."

"Hi!" Mikan said as she took a seat across the four persons. Mikan looked around the cafeteria and saw a bunch of girls huddling in one of the cafeteria tables. Mikan wondered why they were screaming, so she tugged Hotaru and asked, "Why are they screaming like there's a movie star?"

"Almost. He's the son of a movie star." Mikan's eyes widened. "Really?" Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Yuu nodded their head in agreement. "And he's best friend is my boyfriend." Hotaru added plainly.

"I guess that's the reaso- wait up! You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me!?" Mikan was fuming up a bit. "You didn't ask." Hotaru said plainly. Mikan opened her mouth to say something when a boy with raven hair and a boy with blonde hair were in front of them. Mikan looked up at them and saw the blonde one smiling and the raven haired one acting as if he didn't care.

"Hi Hotaru who's your friend?" Hotaru gestured for the two of them to take a seat. Mikan stared at them and switched her gaze to the girls screaming and yelling behind them. The one that caught Mikan's attention was four girls in front of the screaming girls that were wearing short skirts, tight tee's that showed of their cleavage and absolutely thick make-up. The one who was in front saw Mikan looking and raised her eyebrows at her. She looked at Mikan in disgust and Mikan twitched. She opened her mouth to say something when Hotaru beat her to it.

"She's Mikan. My best friend that I talked to you about. Mikan this is Ruka Nogi and his best friend Natsume Hyuuga." Hotaru introduced Mikan to the two boys. "Hi." Ruka extended his arm to Mikan and Mikan shook it. "Hn." Mikan's jaw dropped at how rude this guy was. "Aren't you the guy who was sleeping in class and was assigned to me as your partner?" Mikan pointed at Natsume. "You're a Hyuuga right? Isn't Kaoru Hyuuga your mom?" Natsume quirked an eyebrow.

"Everyone knows my mom." Mikan's jaw dropped. This guy was getting on her nerves. "I know. I'm a fan." Mikan lied. The truth that she knows Natsume's mom, is because his mom would always buy her mom's dresses whenever there's a red carpet.

……

Mikan sat on her seat quietly. The teacher announced free period since there was a faculty meeting, so she sat there bored and normally when she was bored she would usually take her PDA and surf the net, but since she's hiding the fact that she's rich, she can't do that.

She stood from her seat and was about to leave when she tripped over. Her flare jeans were low-cut and her shirt was short, so her underwear peeked out from her low-cut jeans. She felt bare skin was out and her underwear peeked, so she instantly stood up from were she fell hoping no one saw.

"Aren't you a little old for polka dots?" Mikan turned around and saw Natsume smirking at her. _'Polka dots? Why would he say- Shit! He did not just-!?' _Mikan saw Natsume smirk and her eyes widened in shock. "Pervert!"

"Don't you dare talk to _my _Natsume-kun that way!" Mikan turned around and saw Luna, the girl she saw in the cafeteria earlier, talking to her. "Your Natsume?" Mikan quirked an eyebrow. Luna rolled her eyes and stated, "Whatever geek. But that doesn't give you the right to talk to him like that."

"And who are you his mother?" Mikan looked at Luna up and down a few times. "Wait. You should be. Considering you have such thick make-up made for old ladies."

"How dare you call me old!?" Mikan smirked and chuckled a little. "How dare you call me geek?" Luna was pissed off and frustrated(Me: Go Mikan!) she pointed a finger at Mikan and said, "I challenge you to a volleyball game next period. If I win you will be my slave." Mikan's smirk grew bigger and she squinted her eyes a bit and focused them on Luna. "And if I win?"

"I won't bother you for the rest of the week." Luna was proud thinking she would win over this geek. "It's not a good deal, but I do love a great challenge…So okay!" Luna smirked and thought, _'She has no chance over me. I'm the best volleyball player around.'_

Mikan walked over to Hotaru who was sitting beside Anna and Nonoko. "You just challenged Luna." Nonoko pointed out. "Yeah. She's the best volleyball player around." Anna added. "You haven't seen Mikan play yet." Hotaru said plainly. Mikan turned to Hotaru and smiled a little.

"You have no chance over that slutty bitch." Mikan turned around and saw Natsume standing beside Ruka. The smile on Mikan's face faded when she saw Natsume. "You say I have no chance over her. Meaning you support her, but then you call her slutty bitch." Mikan put her index finger in her chin and squinted her eyes at Natsume. Natsume rolled his eyes at Mikan.

"I don't support her. She's the god danm leader of those slutty fan girls. Shouda used to be the leader when she took over. And she's hell of a slut and I would never support her."

"Then why do you say I have no chance over her?" Natsume rolled his eyes and Mikan crossed her arms. "Your no better in playing volleyball than she can." Mikan rolled her eyes and turned her back on Natsume. "You'll see."

* * *

**Chapter 2 done! I hope you guys like this chapter. Though I must say I became lazy here and didn't put too much effort in writing this chappie...Oh Well...I just hope you like this...chapter 3 coming up-let's play volleyball...Don't forget to review even though your not a user...and if you want to keep updated just bookmark this page...**

**-signing out-**


	3. let's play volleyball and treat me

**-signing in-**

**Chapter 3 finally up! Thanks you so much for 2Lazy2MakeAnAccount for bookmarking the page...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

* * *

"You have no chance over me, geek." Mikan gave Luna a death glare and Luna was happy that Mikan got pissed off. Mikan saw this and smirked, "Neither do you, slut." Luna's jaw dropped and her hands turned into fists. Mikan smirked and winked at her. "Let's just get this over with so I can start ordering you around."

"Good. You serve then. First person to get ten points win. " Mikan threw Luna the ball to let her serve. Luna got into position and served the ball with an upper hand. Mikan hit the ball with an Off-speed hit; confusing Luna and making her miss the ball. Luna stared blankly as the ball landed a foot from her.

"She missed it." A girl sitting in the bleachers said. "She never misses."

"You just got lucky geek. Next time I wouldn't go easy." Mikan went near the net and took the ball in front of Luna. "Next Time? Go easy? Right." Mikan got into position and placed the ball in front of her. She tossed the ball in the air, which surprised everyone, and gave it a Jump Float serve. Everyone was shocked. Only trained professionals can do that. The ball swiftly passed Luna and hit the ground hard. She stood there frozen; her jaws dropping shocked at what just happened. "Keep your eyes on the ball dear and close your mouth, because a fly might fly into it." Mikan laughed as she took her position and served the ball again. This time with less effort, so that she can give Luna a chance of scoring.

The game was not long and the score was tied. Mikan went easy on Luna to tie up the game and make it more interesting. But it was finally down to one last score so Mikan knew what to do and make the final shot.

Luna went into position and held the ball tight in her hands. She clenched her fists tighter and she smirked at Mikan. "You can start with carrying my shopping bags after I go shopping in the newest mall." Mikan quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "You know it's better if you stop bothering me now." Luna gave the ball a strong Line and Cross-Court served, she thought Mikan wouldn't make it trough that. She was danm wrong. Mikan ran to the net, jumped up and spiked the ball hard. The ball bounced on Luna's head and she fell on the ground hard. "I guess I win the bet." Mikan smirked at Luna, who sat there, covering her bleeding nose, not moving. Mikan chuckled and headed over to the bleachers.

"Mikan-chan, that was great! Were did you learn to play like that!" Nonoko asked excitedly. "Yeah! And you even gave Luna a nosebleed!" Anna chimed in, pushing Nonoko aside. "She was taught by-" Hotaru stopped dead and kept quiet. Mikan gave her a death glare and Hotaru didn't even react that she almost slipped Mikan's secret.

"She was taught by what, Hotaru-chan?" Ruka asked walking over to them with Natsume beside him. "My mom taught me how to play volleyball. She was a good player in her high school days and taught me some moves." Then Mikan turned to Natsume and gave him a huge smile. "What do you think about me now Natsume?"

"Whatever." Was all Natsume said. _'Finally a girl who doesn't gawk over me aside from Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. Well she is kinda cute…what!? Shut up…you are not falling for her…'_ Mikan's smile grew bigger at Natsume, and then she laughed. Natsume was puzzled. "What are you laughing about?" He demanded.

"Danm! You should have seen your face!" Mikan's laugh grew louder and Natsume stared at her fuming a bit. Mikan started to get teary because of laughing so much. Natsume thought of an idea. He smirked and Mikan saw this. "What's wrong? Crying because you can't be ordered around by the slut, polka dots?" Mikan stopped laughing and gave Natsume a death glare. "Pervert!" Natsume smirked, and Mikan turned red a little. _'I feel kinda hot. Wait am I blushing!? But why!? Don't tell me it's because of that freakin' pervert! Stop! Mikan, you can't fall for him. Well he does look kinda hot. Wait! What!? No!'_ Natsume noticed Mikan was red.

"Blushing now are we? Could it be you're having a crush?" Mikan's jaw drop and she got even redder. "What!? I'm red because I'm mad and angry at you! Not because I'm falling for you! You stupid freakin' pervert."

"Wow. I think I've never really seen that part of you before Mikan." Mikan turned around and saw Hotaru standing there with Ruka beside her. "What happened to the goody two shoes Mikan I know back at the old neighborhood (A/N: School in Bev. Hills is what Hotaru means)."

"What do you mean?" Mikan pointed a finger at Hotaru, confused. "Last time I remember you never open that large mouth of yours. And when you do, you usually need a microphone for everyone to hear you."

_**Flashback…**_

"_Mikan we love you!"_

"_So, Mikan, What's the new trend!? Will it be out next season!?"_

"_Go out with me Mikan!"_

"_What's the new line your mom's designing!?"_

"_Do you have a boy friend!?" Mikan twitched at the people surrounding her. To think, she would get used to all the screaming fan boys and fashion freaks girls by now, but no…she has to suffer them every single day. And for years she never got used to it and it only got more annoying each day._

"_Please everyone give me some space." Mikan's voice was so small it can be a whisper. She backed up a little, but no use the people just came closer to her. "Please go back." Mikan was hallucinating. She was claustrophobic and no one knew except her best friend. No one ever knows, because every time she tells someone, her small voice would get cancelled out by the screaming boys and girls._

"_If everyone of won't leave Mikan alone, I swear you'll end up unconscious and wake up in the middle of nowhere." Everyone backed up. They knew who the voice belongs to. Imai Hotaru. They knew she wouldn't joke about anything, and everyone of them was scared of her. "Thank You, Hotaru" Mikan sighed as Hotaru gave her a v-sign for victory._

_**End of flashback…**_

"I guess when you left I didn't have someone to tell the-" Mikan stopped dead. Hotaru stared at her confused.

_**Another flashback (When Hotaru finally left)…**_

"_Everyone please I'm claustrophobic. Back up a little." Mikan's voice was so small, and since Hotaru finally left there was no one to shout at her classmates to back-up._

_Mikan held her head. She felt dizzy and can't breathe. Every time she'd tell someone to back up, they wouldn't hear her. Mikan didn't know what to do. Until it snapped her. "Danm it! Would all of you please shut up!? For the last time! I'm claustrophobic and I can't breathe with all of you shouting and crowding around me like that!" Mikan was panting. She didn't know she just shouted so loud. She was startled and saw that most of the faces surrounding her were shocked. She smiled a sweet and said, "Who wants to know the next line of my mom?" Mikan acted as if nothing happened._

_From that day on Mikan gained some courage on speaking up for herself and never had the crowding-people-around-her problem anymore. Though occasionally people would still crowd around her, but they still gave her some space._

_**End of flashback…**_

"Something just hit me." Mikan smiled. "I'm hungry. Can we eat?" Mikan twisted the subject hoping it would work and turned her head to the exits of the gym. "Your treat? I mean you do have a lot of money." Hotaru teased with her blank face. Mikan's jaw drop and Anna and Nonoko stared at her. "You do?" They both chorused.

"Hotaru's just joking. I'm not rich anyways." Mikan lied hoping it was believable enough, while sneaking death glares at Hotaru the same time. "Of course I'm joking." Hotaru rolled her eyes and Mikan flashed Hotaru a sarcastic smile.

"I bet polka dots can't even afford buying her own food." Mikan turned around and saw Natsume smirking with his arms crossed. "I have a name you know!" Mikan pointed an angry finger at Natsume. Natsume stared at it for a while before moving it with his own finger. "Really? Is it polka dots?" Mikan turned red because of anger and started throwing light punches at Natsume. "I hate you!"

"Do you really?" Natsume said while dodging Mikan's punches.

"You are so arrogant!" Mikan shot.

"And you are a little girl." Natsume shot back.

"Pervert!"

"Pig!"

"What!? I have you know-"

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

Mikan was cut off by a song. It was her phone. Mikan ran to the side of the gym to see who it was. 'Her Mom' She pressed the ignore button and texted her mom after that.

_I'll call u l8ter. I'm in scho0l. Luv yah…_:)

She walked over to her friends and had a big smile on her face. "Come on my stomachs really growling. Hotaru will you treat me I'm a little short." Hotaru stared at Mikan and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Yay! Now let's go!" Mikan and Hotaru left the gym with Ruka, Natsume, Anna and Nonoko following behind. 'You owe me. With a wallet full of credit cards like yours you can like, I dunno, treat the whole school.' Hotaru whispered trying to keep her voice low, so that no one could hear them. 'Just play along. I'll buy you crab brains on Saturday.' Mikan smiled and Hotaru flashed an idea. 'You will pay me 50bucks each day, to make me play along.' Mikan's jaw dropped. "What!" Her voice was so loud that everyone around them turned to Mikan. Mikan flashed them a huge smile and asked for apology. "Gommenasai. Nothing to see here."

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked, curious. "Nothing." Mikan smiled at Nonoko and pulled Hotaru closer to her. 'Paying me 50 bucks a day won't be too hard. Besides your wallet is packed with 500's' Hotaru smiled a sly grin and Mikan twitched at how greedy her best friend was. 'Fine.' Mikan took out her wallet and hid it from the others but Hotaru. She took out a 50 and shoved it to her greedy best friend. 'Here.'

'Thanks. I'll use this to treat you.' Hotaru smiled a sly smile. "Some treat." Mikan muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done! I'm sorry that I have grammar errors here. I must say this is definitely not my best chapter. But hey nobody's perfect. Reviews please! And bookmark! If anyone can tell me the artist of Mikan's ringtone, you can decide what happens in the next chapter...**

**-signing out-**


	4. not falling

**Hey guys! Sorry for long update(I think) but here's chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoy! It took me a long time to write it cause I had writer's block. You would notice that this chapter is a bit off. Sorry about that. But I promise I'll make it up to you on the next chapter!**

**Real Heroes Never Die is right about the artist of the song(Keri Hilson). I'm sorry your food fight is a bit short though.**

**Thanks, Suzuka Harukaze for bookmarking the page and I'm sorry if I confused you with uploading chapter 4 and deleted it. I needed to make adjustments.**

**Mia2n, ang pagkain sa bacolod ay talagang sosyal...hahaha...naka reply ba ako sa last e-mail mo? And thanks for reviewing. I'm glad a fellow Filipino introduced herself to me.**

**-'aShiya016, thanks for reviewing every chapter in one round of reading the whole story.  
**

* * *

Mikan slumped on the sofa of the large living room of the Sakura manor. She was tired as hell and she needed to relax. "May I get you something ma'am?" Mikan looked up and saw Ame standing there. "Ame…"

"I mean Mikan, do you need anything Mikan?" Ame said, trying to get used to calling Mikan, Mikan.

"I need to rest. I never knew acting poor took some work." Mikan rubbed her throbbing temples.

_**Flashback…**_

"_I'll have a large diet coke and large fries and a large burger." Mikan leaned on her seat and closed her eyes for a moment. "Do you think you can eat all of that?" Hotaru asked while pointing to Mikan. "Do you think I can't?" Mikan neared her face to Hotaru. Hotaru pushed her away and leaned on her seat. "No."_

"_Humph." Mikan pouted and crossed her arms. She stuck her tongue out at Hotaru and slumped on her chair. 'My parents let me eat diet foods all the time, so I guess I'll try something new and eat carbs. I hope I don't puke.' Mikan placed a worried look on her face and placed her hands on her mouth._

"_What's the matter polka dost? Feeling sick?" Natsume asked across the table. "You care?" Mikan said sarcastically. Natsume rolled his eyes and the food they ordered came. Mikan's eyes grew big. "I never knew they were so large."_

"_You ordered large didn't you?" Hotaru retorted. "What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Anna asked concerned. "Nothing…" Mikan flashed Nonoko a fake smile and proceeded to eat the food in front of her._

…_**..**_

"_Ugh! I can't eat another bite." Mikan leaned on her chair as she rubbed her aching belly. She felt something was about to come up. She covered her mouth to prevent that, and swallowed the whole thing (A/N: I'm pretty sure you guys know what this is…) "What's wrong Mikan? You still didn't start on your fries." Anna looked concerned. She was worried about Mikan because she was turning green. "Here." Mikan pushed her tray of empty diet coke, half-eaten burger and untouched fries. "I feel sick." Mikan stood from her seat, holding her stomach and her mouth at the same time, and ran to the bathroom._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"I never want to order large food ever again. Nor eat carbs." Mikan stood from the sofa and headed to her room. She slumped on her bed and turned on the wide screen plasma TV in front of her.

"Mikan-sama, phone call for you." Mikan rolled her eyes and thought, _'She agrees not to call me miss or ma'am, and yet she calls me Mikan-sama.' _Mikan rolled her eyes and stood from her bed. She took the phone on her left side table and turned at the door. "You can hang-up now. I've got it!" she shouted from her bed covering the speaker of the phone. "Yellow!" Mikan went to her mini fridge to look for something to eat (A/N: Her phone is wireless.).

"_Where are you?"_ A stubborn yet calm voice asked from across the line. "Hotaru!" Mikan said as she grabbed a veggie salad and headed for her bed. _"No. Duh!"_ Mikan started to eat the healthy dietary supplement while watching a movie. "You don't have to get so cranky."

"_Whatever. Answer my question. Where are you?"_

"Sheesh! you don't have to be so impatient." Mikan rolled her eyes as she took a bite at of a lettuce. "I'm at home."

"_At what room?"_

"Why do you ask?" Mikan cocked an eyebrow and placed the fork on her mouth back at the huge bowl. _"Just answer."_

"I'm at my room."

"_Good. Then open the door."_

"Why?" Mikan turned her head to the door and cocked her eyebrows._ "Just open it." _Hotaru demanded. Mikan stood from her bed and left the bowl of salad there. Mikan headed for the door and opened it. She hanged up her phone and smirked.

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked curiously. "Sleepover." Hotaru said as she walked past Mikan and placed her cell phone in her pocket. "Where's the extra bed?" Mikan's jaw dropped and headed over to Hotaru. ".Whoah. Sleepover? I'm having a sleepover? Since when did I say that? And who let you in?"

"Yes sleepover, yes your having a sleepover, just now and you know that the servants and people here know me." Hotaru held up a huge universal remote and pushed a button. The room changed from simple bedroom to sleepover room.

Mikan's big bed was replaced by two twin beds, the coffee table and sofa in front of the TV went down and fluffy pink carpet and stuffed animals were replaced by it, the book cases turning into popcorn and soda makers and Mikan's study table became a makeover studio.

Hotaru smirked and turned to Mikan. She came to a huge door and opened it. The door leads to room full of designer clothes, bags, shoes, make-up, jewelry, hats and sunglasses. "You do know your walk-in closet is bigger than my room right?" Mikan rolled her eyes and walked over to Hotaru.

"You do know your room is huge right?" Mikan added a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

"It's small. I have to transfer my inventions to the lab cause it wouldn't fit in my room." Hotaru replied as she took out two PJ's. "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed this." Her statement wasn't really a question, it was a demand that Mikan can't disagree on. Hotaru handed Mikan a pink tee and pink shorts, she held the purple tee and shorts in her other hand. "Put it on." Mikan rolled her eyes and snatched the tee and shorts out of Hotaru's hand. She stomped to the bathroom and changed.

When she came out she saw Hotaru, already in PJ's, flipping through the channels of the TV while diving in a huge bowl of popcorn. "How did you-?" Hotaru cut off Mikan by pointing to her walk-in closet then Mikan's mini kitchen. Mikan sighed and headed over to her best friend and dove into the giant popcorn bowl. "So why did you come here to have a sleepover anyways?" Mikan said as she ate the popcorn one by one. "It's been half a year since we had any sleepover." Hotaru replied not taking off her eyes from the screen. "How are your mom and dad?"

"They're fine. Mom's in Milan hosting a fashion show and dad's in Tokyo checking our new villa."

".Busy." Hotaru took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth. "Hn. By the way. That Natsume guy is he…?" Hotaru looked away from the television and to Mikan. She stared at Mikan for a moment before cocking an eyebrow. "Do you like him?" Mikan's jaw dropped. She sweated hard and started to blush. "I didn't even finish my question!"

"So. You were gonna ask if he was single because a guy as gorgeous as him is bound to have a girlfriend." Mikan twitched. _'How the hell did she figure that out?'_ Hotaru smirked. "She doesn't have a girlfriend because no girl is good enough for him." Hotaru then returned to the show she was watching and left Mikan dumbfounded. _'And you were good enough for his best friend? I wonder what Ruka-kun saw in you.' _Mikan stared at Hotaru before watching the show that was on her TV.

_**Next Day…**_

"Let's go or we'll miss the bus." Mikan dragged Hotaru to the nearest bus stop.

"Would you stop dragging me? I have feet you know." Hotaru complained trying to stop Mikan. "Fine!" Mikan stopped and saw from afar that the bus was leaving from the bus stop. "The bus!" Mikan started dragging Hotaru again when Hotaru pulled to stop her. "What the hell!" Mikan shouted on Hotaru's face. "We missed the bus!" Hotaru pushed Mikan's face away from hers and stared at her blankly. "I hate running." Hotaru said plainly as she started to walk past Mikan. Mikan stood there and twitched at her best friend, and then she turned around and ran over to her. "So what do you expect us to do? Walk all the way to school!?"

"If it keeps you from dragging me. Yes." Hotaru continued walking when Mikan ran over to her. "Oh I'll drag you all right! I'll drag you all the way to-" Mikan was cut off by a car horn. She turned to the road and saw a Ferrari parked there. The window of the passenger seat in the front rolled down and Natsume sat there staring straight at the road, not bothering to look at Mikan or Hotaru.

The driver peeped his head over to the passenger window. "You guys need a ride?" Ruka asked Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan stood there with her mouth open. She did nothing but nod her head as a sign for yes.

_**School, at lunch…**_

"You don't seem to touch your food Mikan-chan" Mikan looked up from her tray of food to Nonoko. "I don't feel hungry."

"Is it because of what happened earlier?"

_**Flashback…**_

"_Girls feast your eyes into this magnificent dress designed by Yuka Sakura. Isn't it wonderful?" Luna praised herself while turning around slowly to show off her magnificent outfit. Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan entered the class room and saw Luna being huddled by girls and fan boys. She saw Mikan walking in with Natsume and got jealous. She headed over to them and decided to snatch Natsume's attention._

"_Doesn't this outfit look cute Natsume-kun? It's especially designed for me. My daddy paid Yuka Sakura big bucks just to design an original for me." Luna twirled around and admired herself flirtishly in front of Natsume and Mikan. "Like my mom would design a dress for a slut like you." Mikan muttered under her breathe._

"_Pardon? What did you say?" Mikan looked up to Luna and gave her a sarcastic smile. "Nothing. I just said you look slutty in that dress."_

"_Excuse me. I'm not the one wearing those cheap clothes of yours. You must be so poor that you have to wear your clothes twice. Unlike me. I buy my outfits every single week. And I have such exquisite taste while you have such." Luna looked at Mikan up and down. "Let's just say, you look like from last years fashion line that has been discarded and thrown out in the dump. Your parents must have been very poor and don't have jobs…" Mikan felt tears running down her face and the other stuff Luna said became a blur. Everything became a blur. No one ever said that about her parents and her. Natsume saw Mikan tearing up. He turned fuming red and turned to Luna who kept on insulting Mikan. He gave her a death glare and said, "Would you shut the fuck up!" Luna was caught up by surprise and the noisy classroom became quite and turned their attention to Natsume. "I am sick of you and your slutty ways! I've had just about enough of you insulting everyone that has a lower level than you!"_

"_B-but, Natsume-kun-"_

"_Don't 'Natsume-kun' me!" Natsume rolled his eyes and went over to Mikan. He wiped the tears that kept rolling down her face. "Thank you." Mikan muttered. Natsume smirked. "Would you stop crying? You look even uglier when you cry." Mikan smiled a little and wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes. 'He/She isn't so bad.' They both thought at the same time, while Hotaru and Ruka smiled to themselves. 'They could make a cute couple.' Ruka and Hotaru thought at the same time._

_**End of flashback…**_

Mikan smiled at Nonoko. "No, it's not because of what happened earlier." She said playing with the straw of her soda. "Then why are you so quiet?" Anna asked while Hotaru sat at their lunch table with a tray full of crab brains. "I guess it's just one of those days. _'Natsume…' _

"Hey polka dots. Me and Ruka are sitting here." Natsume took a seat across Mikan and Ruka took a seat next to Hotaru. Mikan gave Natsume a death glare _Think of the devil and the devil appears…' _She thought as she looked down to her tray of food. "Why do I even bother?" She mumbled to her self.

"Bother what Polka dots?" Mikan shot her head up and gave Natsume a death glare. "Pervert!" Mikan shot. "Little girl!"

"I hate you!"

"Do you really?"

"You are so arrogant!"

"And you are so ugly."

They both started a death glare fights, while calling each other names. Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Yuu, and Ruka sweat dropped while Hotaru just ate her crab brains.

"You are not worth my time!" Mikan looked away from Natsume and crossed her arms.

"Who said I was worth your time!?" Natsume pulled Mikan and forced her to face him with his strong hands. Mikan took his hands off and pushed him away.

"Let go-!"

"Well if it isn't miss poor and ugly." Mikan turned around and saw Luna standing there with her 4 friends. "Hi to you too. Miss slutty bitch."

Luna cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Whatever." She replied.

"Wow. Nice comeback." Mikan sarcastically said. "Shut up poor girl!"

"Shut up Inane!" Luna said while placing a hand in front of her friend or yes-girl (Girls who always agree with you even if your wrong) no. 1. Inane took a step back and shut her mouth.

"What's your deal geek?" Luna said straight faced. Mikan gave her an up-to-you look (a look where you scrunch your lips and raise both your eyebrows while bobbing your head).

"No deal. And leave." Natsume butted in and Mikan gave her a what-the-heck look. Natsume returned this with a death glare. "Leave. Now." Luna stared at Mikan. "Your lucky that I follow what Natsume-kun says." Luna turned around and snapped her fingers in the air. "Girls! Let's leave these losers! Exception to Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun." Luna pointed to the door of the cafeteria and left with her yes-girls following behind.

"She's such a slut." Anna said, while shaking her head. Nonoko nodded in agreement. "I wanna try something." Koko said grabbing the chance that Luna and her yes-girls are still not out the cafeteria. "Hey! I think you forgot something!" Koko shouted from their table. Luna wasn't very far, so he grabbed Mikan's full plate of spaghetti and threw it on Luna. It landed straight on Luna's face and she shrieked like a banshee. "Not only are you girls sluts, but your also mindless robots to follow whatever Natsume-kun say."

"Ugh!" Luna turned red and she grabbed the spaghetti on her face and threw it on Koko. Koko dodged it and it landed on a guy that was crossing behind him. "Food Fight!" A random uy shouted and before they knew it food was flying everywhere. Mikan crawled under the lunch table and saw Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru there.

"This is all your fault." Natsume said. Mikan gave him a put and said, "How is it my fault?" Natsume rolled his eyes and turned his sight at the feet that were on the ground running to avoid the food that were flying around. He heard Luna and his yes-girls shriek a few times.

He went back to the 3 people under the table and stared at them as they were talking. He stared at a certain brunette with interest.

Mikan caught Natsume staring, and they both looked away blushing. _'You are not falling for him/her' _They both thought. But little did they know that blue and purple orbs were watching both of them fervently.

* * *

**What happens after the food fight? Need suggestions! Should I send all of them to the principals office and they go on an arguement or we just skip to the part were Mikan was in the school for a few days before her secret that she was rich got out?**


	5. admiting the truth, but still denying

**Hey everyone! This chapter is a bit off and I'm running out of ideas. I just can't reveal Mikan's secret too soon and make her and Natsume together and couple thingy. I need help...Should I go with the time skip and explain everything in flashbacks or should I take it easy and write chapters instead. Of course there is a down side when I write chapters instead of doing the time skip.**

**The down side is I'll be updating the story much slower because I have a swimming competition this upcoming June 13 and School starts in June 8. I'll be a bit too busy to actually think of the story and I if I would have a great idea for the next chapter, I would forget it due to mind block outs and I would end up writing a worse and off chapter.**

**The plus side is. I asked my fellow swimmers some suggestions and they're happy to participate in helping me with the story. I just hope I'll be faster in typing.**

**Thanks to these people here:**

**-Mia2n(_Ewan Ko kung ilang chapter ang gagawin ko. Hintayin nalang natin. At sure, bigay mo lang sakin story nang ate mo. Feeling mo ba mag time skip ako? Sorry hindi ako naka reply xa e-mail mo. Kasi super busy lang talaga ako. Dito ko na lng isusulat yung mga reply ko kung wala na talaga akong time._)**

**-babyblossom91(_Read on and find out how Mikan's uncle punished them. If you want you can suggest what would happen in the next chappie._)**

**-Little Angel of the Starz(_Your very appreciative and I like you. Thank's for your appreciation and keep writing. Your a good writer and don't get bored on doing that_.)**

**-Mini pink boe(_carbs are fatty foods that can give you some extra weight. There are also good carbs which help you with your health, but they're mostly fatty and greasy foods._)**

**-crisca123456789(_Do you think I should reveal Mikan's secret?_)**

**-Luckystar222(_They're already falling, but are denying it. It's like love at first sight. Only it's starts with hate-denial-confused-accept. Those are usually the stages that leads to a strong relationship. There's also another, but I won't explain it here. If you want me to, just tell me._)**

**-Sweetmint-Ruu(_Your right. The more you deny the more it is true._)**

**-And for all you other reviewers out there!**

**Read this fic. it's very well written, only a bit short: A Darker Shade by Little Angel of the Starz  
**

* * *

Mikan, Natsume, Luna and Koko stood there in utter silence. Natsume just looked out the window and acted as if she doesn't care, Koko was looking around acting innocent, Mikan was staring at the ground and Luna stood there looking pretty.

The principal tapped the hard wood of his desk repeatedly with his fingers. "Well…?" He asked impatiently.

Luna flipped her strawberry-blonde hair and placed her hands on her waist. "I'm innocent. Koko here started the food fight." Luna pointed to Koko. The principal cocked an eyebrow. "He did huh?" He asked staring at Koko. Koko sweated hard and tried to come up with an excuse.

"I only did that because Koizumi here insulted Mikan-chan." The principal turned to Mikan.

"Is this true Mikan?" Mikan stared at ground, not wanting to look directly into his uncle's eyes.

Mikan nodded her head hoping it will all be over soon.

Luna's jaw dropped and she gave Mikan a death glare. "Principal Kounji. There is no way that you will be siding with this geek right?"

"Geek?" The principal cocked an eyebrow at Luna. Luna smirked and thought the principal was on her side.

"Have you seen her outfits? They're so cheap. And her hair. It looks like she came out of the garbage. I mean she's not rich like me so she doesn't have designer dresses and a personal hairdresser to make her look glam everyday. I mean her parents are poor or her family must be poor, because their's no way-"

"Miss Koizumi would you please shut that mouth of yours!" Kounji was got irritated with Luna. Not only did she insult his only niece, but she also insulted him, a part of Mikan's family. Luna stared at the principal quizzically.

"I have you known that my father's company sponsors this school's affairs. And if he finds out that you are treating me this way he's gonna leave you to crumble in dust!"

"That's it! You are to clean up the classroom for 3 weeks straight! And Mr. Kokoro will be watching you in case you become unfaithful."

Luna turned to Koko, her face red with furry. Koko gave him a huge grin that says this-is-gonna-be-fun. Luna stomped out of the room with anger and closed the door hard. After the door closed they hear a loud shriek outside followed by crashing sounds and Luna's yeas girl's mumbling.

"That's enough to break your eardrums." Koko stated while shaking his ears with his hands. "Well I'm out. I have to help clean up the cafeteria." He said as he opened the door to the office and went out.

"I'm out too." Natsume said as he went out of the office closing the door behind him.

Mikan watched Natsume closely as he closed the door quietly. She then stared at the ground thinking, _'Natsume…'_

"So tell me. Do you like Hyuuga?" Mikan's head jolted to her uncle. She stared at him with wide eyes. "Do you?" His uncle repeated with a smirk.

"Why would I? Besides he's an arrogant, pervert who only cares about himself. I would never like him."

"Uh-huh." His uncle said sarcastically. Mikan flushed red and stared at the ground.

"I'm very sorry you lost the school's sponsor Principal Kounji." Mikan changed the subject instantly. The principal smirked and placed his hands on his mouth.

"I'll ask your father to sponsor the school. No problem. At least we'll be able to buy more expensive stuff's. If it is okay with your father sponsoring."

"Yes. It's very ok." Mikan said as she went out the office. "Arigato uncle." She said before closing the door.

"What's going on?" Natsume pinned Mikan to the wall. He neared his face to hers, while giving her a piercing glare. Mikan turned her face away from Natsume, while shaking him loose.

Her efforts were useless, he was too strong. "Could you move away a little bit? You're making it hard for me to breathe." Natsume released Mikan and gave her air. Mikan rubbed her wrist as Natsume backed up a bit. "What was that for!?" She asked irritated. Natsume pulled Mikan's arm and neared his face to hers again.

"You tell me why you called the principal uncle." Natsume demanded. Mikan shook Natsume's hand off and rubbed her arm.

'_What am I gonna say? I can't possibly give up and say, "Hey! My dad is the owner of a very large company and my mom is a fashion designer. And to add to that my uncle's the principal of this accursed school that I still don't like and thought I was gonna be okay with."'_ Mikan thought giving Natsume a piercing death glare. _'I have to come up with a good lie. That arrogant pervert won't stop until I say something good.'_ Mikan opened her mouth and said; "I just call him uncle because the truth is, he's Hotaru's uncle. And is there something wrong with calling your best friend's uncle, uncle?" Mikan asked adding a matter-of-fact tone in her voice. Mikan caught a glimpse off Hotaru's jaws drop while Natsume cocked his eyebrows at Mikan.

"Why didn't you tell me the principal is your uncle?" Ruka asked a shocked Hotaru.

"That's because I didn't find a reason to tell you." Hotaru gave Mikan a glare, which Mikan just shrugged off.

"Ruka let's go." Natsume said walking off with Ruka following behind. _'I know that the principal isn't Imai's uncle polka dots. There's something wrong here and I'm not stopping till I find out what it is.' _Natsume thought as he continued walking.

"What was that for?" Hotaru asked sternly. Mikan gave Hotaru a sarcastic smile before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the halls of the school.

"I'm sorry. I needed an excuse to tell Natsume, the jerk, why I called the principal uncle."

"And that's the best you've got?"

Mikan paused a while, stared at practically nothing and nodded her head. "Yeah I guess so." She said as Hotaru rolled her eyes _'Besides if Natsume finds out I'm rich I'd never know if he likes me for me or likes me for my money…wait why do I even care if that jerk likes me or not? You are not falling for him Mikan.' _Mikan shook the thought. "Let's go to my house and eat." Mikan said as she dragged Hotaru again.

"You always eat." Hotaru shook Mikan's hand off and started walking beside Mikan.

"Correction. You always eat. I eat most of the time but only a little." Mikan corrected as she opened the door of the school. "While you could practically finish up all of the food in a buffet table."

"Still. I'm not the one who takes food as an excuse when I'm upset or trying to cover up something." Mikan stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Mikan asked Hotaru, confused.

"I'm not stupid, Mikan. Something's bothering you. What is it?" Hotaru demanded. Mikan sighed and gave up.

"What did you feel when you knew you liked Ruka?" Mikan started to walk to the bus stop.

"I don't know. At first I hated him then I denied I like him then I fell for him. That simple" She answered. Mikan was shocked. Her eyes widened and she stared at the ground. _'I met him for only two days and I barley even know him. But why do I have this feeling?' _Mikan thought.

"Hold-up. You like Natsume Hyuuga don't you?" Hotaru asked with a sly smile. Mikan was caught up by surprise. She turned beat read and started to sweat.

"Wh-what m-m-makes y-you –s-s-say t-th-that?" Mikan nearly choked up her words.

"First- you asked what I felt when I knew I liked Ruka, second- you look like the type who could have a love-hate relationship with Natsume and third- your stuttering, sweating and breathing hard."

Mikan stared at the ground. "Is it wrong to lie to a person you like?" Mikan asked.

"Oh trust me. You won't be lying to Hyuuga for a long time. He's bound to find out that you like him any time now." Hotaru plainly said.

Mikan went read and jolted her head up at Hotaru. "For the last time! I didn't say I like him!" Mikan argued.

"Right…" Hotaru started walking towards Mikan house.

Mikan puffed and went red. She ran after Hotaru and walked beside her. "I don't like him…"

"Uh-huh." Hotaru answered sarcastically.

"Keep quiet!"

"I am!"

"Hotaru!"

Their dumb argument, for nothing, went on and on until Hotaru heard something.

She placed an arm in front of Mikan to stop her. "Someone's following us." She said looking around the road they where walking in.

Mikan looked worried and started to bite her fingers. "Are they dangerous?"

"I don't know." Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand and started walking. Let's go to Nonoko's place and spend the night there. It's only around this corner and call your maids and tell them you're spending the night at a friend's house." She said trying to act natural.

Mikan took her finger off of her mouth and started to walk and act natural like Hotaru. "Okay." She responded as they went around the corner.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Did they see us?" Ruka asked Natsume.

Natsume shook his head and jumped down at the tree he was on. Ruka followed. "I don't think so." He stated.

"I can't believe I'm stalking my girl friend and his best friend." Ruka sighed and sat on the bench beside the tree.

"Mikan's hiding something and I'm not stopping till I find out what it is."

"I've never seen you so curious about a girl before." Ruka's head jolted up. He cocked an eyebrow at Natsume. "You like Mikan-chan don't you?"

Natsume turned around and gave Ruka a glare. "Who would like that idiotic girl? I've known her for only two days and I'm already annoyed."

Ruka chuckled and stood up. He placed a hand on Natsume shoulder before stating; "You do like her."

Natsume froze. He took Ruka's hand off of his shoulder and said; "Let's observe her tomorrow."

"You mean stalk her tomorrow." Ruka corrected in a teasing voice.

"Would you shut up!?" Natsume was a bit irritated, but at the same time hiding a small blush in his cheeks. "I'm only following her cause she's hiding something. That's all."

"Uh-huh." Ruka, like Hotaru, sarcastically said.

* * *

**What did you guys think? It's my shortest chappie, only because I didn't have time and had an writer's block.**

**Reviews please even if your not logged-in. I accept random reviews, but if you want to keep updated bookmark the page.**

**BTW Has any of you watched Hana Yore Dango(Boys Over Flowers)? Anime and Real Life? It's so funny and the way the couple acts reminds me Natsume and Mikan. The girl hates the guy and the guy bullies the girl, but secretly likes her. I can relate you know.**

**Jan Di, in real life or Tsukoshi, in anime(The main girl)-Is active and bubbly. she's short-tempered a klutz and she's very loud. She hates Jun Pyo because he insults her and make fun of her. The only difference with her and Mikan is that she likes another guy, but she ended up knowing she actually loves Jun Pyo and not the other guy. Though the other guy, Ji Hoo, is her first love, she still said yes to Jun Pyo's proposal because she loves him the same, but Jun Pyo forgot about her because of an accident. She was upset and tried to force him to remember her, but coudn't. She tossed the necklace Jun Pyo gave her in a pool and jumped in, took it, held it in her hands and forcefully drowned herself by refusing to go up, only if Jun Pyo rescue's her. He did remember her and di rescue her.  
**

**Jun Pyo, real life or Domiyouji, in anime(The main guy) -Is very short-tempered. He gets jelous easily whenever Jan Di gets attention from other guys. He bullies and insults Jan Di, but he secretly likes her. He's bossy and demanding and cares for Jan Di a lot. The only difference with her and Natsume, is that he's not that serious and he laughs and smiles, but he is bossy and demanding. Sad he lost his memory and fogot Jan Di though, but he did get it back when he saw Jan Di jumped and the pool and refused to go up, drowning herself. He remembered Jan Di, jumped in the pool and rescued her and said that she was an idiot to do that and leave him without warning.**

**Well this is it so far. Watch it on youtube, buy a DVD or watch it on a channel on TV. It's japanese or korean so you might get tired reading the subtittles.**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**Again. Please leave reviews!  
**


	6. Trusting two people

**-signing in-**

**To all my readers: I have a competition next week and would not be allowed to face the computer until then. I would update you guys, probably and hopefully, next next week. I hope you guys are patient and I'll make it up to you somehow. Thanks.**

**Thanks to:**

**crazyanimelover326(I like the way you think. I think I'll do it...I only think!)**

**Mini pink boe(I'll do it and make Luna the witch. LOL.)**

**Little Angel of the Starz(Keep your story going Starrie and happy birthday! As a present would you like to decide what happens in chapter 6?)**

**Yinyang Equinox(I still didn't finish your story cause I have little time, but I did bookmark it. Nice to meet you! Ako pala si Jenn.)**

**Mia2n(Read your sisters story, and I loved it. Ang galing sumulat nang ate mo no? Infareness...hahaha)**

**aimatme(There's a taiwanese version? I like korean better cause yi jung is so cute!)**

**chrisca123456789(you know it's not hard to remember your pen name. Anyways Luna won't stop being mean, but she will faint when she finds out. Just read on.)**

**babyblossom91(According to your profile your also from Philippines. Nice. Anyways. Swimmer ka diba? Surely may team ka. I belong to ISSWC or ISSC(Iloilo Sea Warriors Swim Club).)**

**-And to all of you who reviewed...Thank You!-  
**

* * *

Mikan hummed a happy tune when she stepped out of a shop in Central Town. She was carrying a package that was neatly wrapped in glittering paper and topped with a fancy bow. She skipped happily until a familiar voice called out to her.

"Oi! Polka dots! Where are you going with that?" Mikan turned around, and to her great dismay, she saw none other than our raven haired kuro neko. Her smile turned into a huge frown when she caught site of Natsume.

"What do you want Natsume?" She asked irritatingly.

"You didn't answer my question." Natsume retorted. "Where are you going with that?" Natsume pointed to the package in Mikan's hand.

"You mean this?" Mikan held up the package in front of her and pointed to it with her free hand. Natsume rolled his eyes. "No. Of course that! What else are you holding idiot!"

"You don't have to be so mean." Mikan complained.

"Whatever. Just tell me what that thing is for." Natsume demanded this time. Mikan rolled her eyes and placed her free hand on her hip.

"It's a present." She said.

"A present?" Natsume asked.

"It's the stuff that you wrap in colored paper and give it to someone who-"

"I know what a present is stupid." Natsume cutted off Mikan. "But who are you giving it too?" Mikan rolled her eyes once more.

"It's for Little Angel of the Starz. It's her birthday today so I'm giving her this present." Natsume's eyes widened.

"Her birthday is today?" He asked surprisingly. "I need to buy a present." And with that, Natsume sprinted to the nearest shop to buy a gift, leaving Mikan, who was staring at him with a puzzled face.

"Whoa." She said plainly. "He actually forgot something." Mikan laughed to herself and started walking carrying the glittering packing in her hands.

"**Happy Birthday Starrie!"**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't believe you're the daughter of the famous Yuka Sakura and Yukihara Sakura! Do you know how famous they are? I've heard they have a daughter, but I never knew you were her." Nonoko jumped up and down on her bed as Mikan and Hotaru watched her.

"Nonoko please, I trust you so don't tell anybody." Mikan pleaded.

Nonoko stopped jumping up and down and sat on her bed. She stared at Mikan quizzically and tilted her head. "Why?" She asked.

"I don't want fake friends who likes me for my money or because my mom and dad is famous." Mikan sighed and took a seat on Nonoko's bed. "I trust you and your one of my newly close friends and I want you to keep this between us."

"But what about Anna?" Nonoko stared at the ground. "She's my best friend. I would hate it if I have to lie to her." She added.

Mikan opened her mouth to answer, but Hotaru beat her to it. "We'll tell her then. I mean, Mikan told you the truth, didn't she? And telling Nonoko doesn't make a difference at all." Mikan sighed and nodded her head.

"I guess it doesn't. And I do trust you guys." Mikan pointed a finger at Nonoko. "But swear not to tell anyone. Got it?" She added.

Nonoko put her left hand up and her right hand in her chest. "I swear not to tell, except Anna." Nonoko giggled and slumped on her bed.

Mikan walked over to her and sat on her, bouncy, soft and fluffy, pink bed. "Why are you giggling?" Asked Mikan, curious.

"It's just that Luna said that your mom is her no. 1 idol, and that your mom designed an outfit especially for her, and last time she gloated that her dad is planning business's with your dad, to make a resort." Nonoko giggled and sat on her bouncy bed. "Wonder what would happen if she knew that she insulted the daughter of the two people she completely adores and practically worships." Nonoko thought to her self and giggled. "I can imagine her face- full of slutty make-up- with wide eyes, her jaw dropped open and she'd look like she'll pass out."

Mikan chuckled, so soft and amusing, that it sounded like wind chimes, softly swaying in a cool breeze. "First of all- Mom didn't design the outfit that she wore and gloated about. It was designed by me." Nonoko faced Mikan with an open mouth. At first her mouth was moving, but no sound came out. Mikan gave her a say-it look.

"You designed that outfit?" Mikan smiled and nodded her head. "I actually designed it for a party that one of my so-called-friends in Beverly Hills hosted. I only wore it once and gave the design to my mom and told her she can use it in one of her collections. But she said it was a unique design that she decided to make only one and sell it to the first costumer who wanted to buy it. Turns out it was Luna's father. Second- the business about the resort thing? It didn't continue because Luna's father backed out because he lacked budget." Mikan chuckled and remembered her dad coming home frustrated.

_**Flashback…**_

_Mikan sat at the dining table of their house in Beverly Hills. She ate her dinner silently as she watched her mother's newest collection being released in Rome. As she was standing up she heard the door of the dining room open and in came her dad, wearing a frustrated look on his face._

"_Dad!" She ran to him and hugged him tight. Her father returned the hug and released it. "Why are you home early?" Mikan asked with curiosity. "Weren't you supposed to build a new resort, with Mr. Koizumi, in Hong Kong?"_

_Mikan's father frowned and patted Mikan's head. "He cancelled it because he didn't have enough budget to hire employees." He sat at the head of the dining table. Mikan headed over to him._

"_Why didn't he have enough budget?" Mikan asked with curiosity in his voice. Yukihara sighed. "I don't know, but he did mention that his daughter needed a new wardrobe. I don't know why he can't just buy his daughter a new wardrobe and hire employees. Me and your mom do that to you, don't we?" Mikan smiled and nodded her head._

"_So you're cancelling the plans?" Mikan asked. Her father smiled at Mikan._

"_No. I've decided to continue the plans with the Hyuuga corp. I'm sure they won't have any problem."_

_Mikan smiled and nodded her head. Yukihara returned the smile and patted Mikan's head. He noticed that the TV was on and saw that his wife released the new collection. "Some of those are yours, aren't they?" Yukihara pointed to the models on TV walking down the catwalk. Mikan smiled and nodded her head. "They're good." Yukihara complimented._

_**End of Flashback…**_

Mikan chuckled remembering that day. "By way Mikan-chan what happened to the outfit, you designed, that you wore to the party?" Nonoko curiously asked.

"If Mikan has it, your going to ask if she could lend it to you right?" Hotaru butted in the conversation and cocked an eyebrow at Nonoko. Nonoko stared at the ground a bit embarrassed and said nothing. Mikan laughed and patted Nonoko on the back.

"You wouldn't want to wear what that slut wears right?" Nonoko looked up to Mikan, who was smiling at her. Nonoko shook her head. "I guess not." She replied in a low voice that it was practically a whisper. Mikan chuckled. "I'll have mom design a dress for you."

"But your mom's dresses are expensive." Nonoko said. Mikan laughed while Nonoko stared at her, confused.

"I'll give it to you then. As a gift." Nonoko gleamed and tackled Mikan.

"I love you Mikan Sakura and I'm glad that you became my friend." Nonoko exclaimed happily.

"You never said that to me." Hotaru said blankly. Nonoko and Mikan stared at her with blank faces then broke out in hysterical laughter and Mikan threw Hotaru a pillow.

……

"You're what!" Anna shouted, which broke the noise in their classroom. Mikan and Nonoko covered her mouth, while all of the eyes in the classroom stared at them.

"Nothing to see here." Mikan laughed forcefully while waving her free hand to the people around her. When the all the people returned to what they were doing Mikan turned to Anna and gave her a glare. "Will you keep it down? It's called a secret, and your not supposed to shout 'you're what' to make the whole class curious." Mikan scolded. Anna flashed an I'm-sorry smile under Mikan and Nonoko's hands. Mikan and Nonoko took there hand and saw Anna had a sly smile on.

"I don't like that smile of yours." Mikan stated.

"What if Luna finds out?" Anna asked with a sly voice.

"She can't find out." Mikan gave Anna a death glare.

"Okay. She can't find out." Anna said.

……

A week has passed when Mikan attended the academy. It was the weekend and she was lying on her bed. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hotaru?"

"Come to my house. Now." Hotaru hanged up and said nothing more. Mikan sighed and walked to the door, left the house and headed to Hotaru's mansion.

……

"You called?" She said rudely as she entered the house. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru standing beside bags and luggage's. "What's going on?" She asked, inspecting the luggages.

"We're going to Natsume's resort in Hong Kong for the weekend. He asked Ruka to come and Ruka asked me to come and, I didn't want to be in a resort with two boys as my companion, so I asked you to come. And since I knew you would refuse if I told you on the phone, I told you to come to my house." Hotaru shoved Mikan a luggage and started walking towards the door. "That's your things. Let's go."

Mikan stared at the luggage in her hands and tailed behind Hotaru.

When they entered the limo she wondered to herself. "Oi! Polka dots! What are you thinking?" Mikan gave Natsume a death glare before answering his question.

"The resort we're going to. Could it be the resort that the Hyuuga corp. and Sakura corp. built?" Mikan asked confused.

"How do you know that?" Natsume demanded.

"Huh? Oh. It's just that…" Mikan thought for a moment. "Hyuuga corp. and Sakura corp. are popular." Then Mikan switched her gaze to the window. _'What should I do? The employees there know me.' _Mikan thought. Little did she know Natsume was watching her intently._ 'You can't possibly know that the resort was built by the Hyuuga corp. and Sakura corp. just because they're popular.' _Natsume eyed Mikan as if trying to figure her out. _'What are you hiding Mikan? And what is your surname? Come to think of it, you never mentioned your surname.'_

* * *

**Chapter done- and may I say it's quite short. I would be updating next next week. Looking forward to your reviews and please wish me luck for my competition.**

**-signing out-  
**


	7. Bikini!

**Hey! Told you guys I'll update tuesday! Thanks for all your support. Apparently all I brought home was 2 silvers and 1 bronze...No gold...My enemies were too good. Anyways thanks for being patient!**

**I'd like to thank these people here:**

**-babyblossom91**

**-aimatme**

**-crazyanimelover326**

**-Real Heroes Never Die**

**-Mia2n**

**-Yinyang Equinox**

**-Shiro-Tenshi563**

**-Little Angel of the Starz**

**-Sweetmint-Ruu**

**-strawberriesn'flames11  
**

**Click their names to visit their profile...Oh and by the way guys I can't add messages cause I have no more time. School has already started and I'd be very busy. I'd also be updating slower because of my studies and swimming. But I will try to update as fast as I can...thanks again!**

**Oh and almost forgot! I'm starting a new story...I haven't decided on the tittle yet. I'll give you guys the summary or characters at the end of this chapter...Let me know what you think and if you can, please, suggest a tittle...Thanks!  
**

* * *

The limo arrived in the airport and they took a plane to Hong Kong. When they arrived there they took a limo going to the resort.

When the limo came to a halt, in front of the main lobby, at the resort, Mikan was hesitant to come out. The chauffeur opened the door of the car and gave way to Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka. Ruka and Hotaru went out first and were greeted by the employees. Mikan sat there frozen, not even bothering to poke her head out of the car.

"Oi. Polka dots. You gonna sit there and not come out." Mikan gave Natsume a glare and stuck her tongue out at him. Natsume rolled his eyes and grabbed Mikan on her arm and pulled her out of the car. Mikan tripped and landed on top of Natsume. Their face were only inches apart that they look like they were about to kiss.

"Get a room. You two are disgusting me" Hotaru stated. Mikan lay on top of Natsume wide-eyed. He could feel herself blush. She stood up, said nothing and looked away trying to hide the blush. Natsume smirked and stood up. "Trying to hide a blush ei?" Natsume remarked.

"I am not blushing!" Mikan denied. She faced Natsume and she saw Natsume was also red. She grinned like a Cheshire cat and said, "A bit too busy to notice that you're blushing too, huh?" Natsume's eyes widened. He looked away and covered his face, with his long bangs.

"Good morning, young master Hyuuga." A voice soft and low said. Natsume turned to the voice and saw a man standing in front of the resort holding the door open for Natsume. The guy turned and saw Mikan standing behind Natsume. "Good morning, young miss Sa-" The guy stopped his sentence when he saw Mikan shaking her head and gesturing for the guy not to call her young miss Sakura. The guy put on a questioning look but agreed. This made Natsume curious. He cocked an eyebrow at the doorman and turned to Mikan then back to the doorman.

"What where you about to call her?" He demanded. The guy shook his head and said, "It was nothing young master." The doorman remarked. Natsume cocked an eyebrow.

"You're fired." And with that Natsume went in the building with Mikan following behind. Mikan passed the doorman and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. You're rehired." The doorman bowed his head to Mikan and smiled gratefully. He put on a questioning look and asked, "Why didn't you want me to call you young miss Sakura, young miss?" Mikan smiled. "Just don't call me that now, okay?" Mikan said and walked in the huge lobby.

The crystal chandeliers dropped gracefully in the room. Expensive artifacts where decorated all around and the chairs where equipped with the finest leathers around. She saw Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume standing in one corner with their luggage. She dragged her luggage over to them and on her way a lot of maids greeted her. "So where's my room?" Mikan asked as she reached the others.

"Here's your room key. Go there and unpack, come back here with the swim suit I packed for you and don't complain about it cause we're not in school." Hotaru demanded and left with Ruka tailing behind.

"Oi. Polka dots. Why did the employees greet you? And why aren't you gawking over this place like commoners usually would?" Mikan faced Natsume open mouthed.

"Natsume. All commoners don't gawk over stuff they had seen first and the employees greeted me cause that's what employees do. Greet guests." Mikan said with a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm going to my room." She stated. She pushed the button to the elevator and said, "Aren't you coming?" Natsume stared at Mikan for a moment.

"I'll stay here and wait." Mikan rolled her eyes before the elevator closed. _'Your not telling me something polka dots.' _He thought.

"Natsume-kun!" A loud high-pitched voice broke Natsume's thoughts. "Shit! There's only one person with a deafening screech like that." He mumbled. He turned around and his eyes widened with shock. "Danm it!"

"Natsume-kun. I didn't know you were here too." Luna leapt to Natsume and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Get off me you witch!" Natsume pushed Luna away from him and said, "Why are you here, witch?" Natsume demanded. Luna smiled flirtily and said, "This resort used to be a project of my dad you know? And I'm having a weekend party so I brought the whole class with us." She pointed to the entrance and Natsume's jaw dropped when he saw the whole class coming in of the lobby. He gave Luna a glare and said, "First of all your dad backed out of the project so the Sakura corp. came to my dad. So initially this is not from your corp. but from the corp. of Hyuuga and Sakura and what second- what party are you talking about?" Natsume demanded. Luna ignored the first thing Natsume said and answered his question. She said it's just a matter that she brought the class to this resort because she wanted to show off her dad's so-called finished project and because she wanted to relax with the class watching her and saying how rich she is. "That's lame." Natsume said plainly and left.

"Was that Natsume-kun?" Inane asked. Luna nodded her head and said, "He's here because he knew I was here. Let's go to the pool."

……

"Hyuuga fetch Mikan to her room and assist her to the pool." Natsume turned around and saw Hotaru and Ruka, already in their swimsuits, standing there.

"Why should I be the one to fetch the baka?"

Hotaru cocked an eyebrow and shoved a room key to Natsume. "Because you have her room key. And because I hate going back, up there again and hear that idiot's complaints." Hotaru remarked. Natsume rolled his eyes and walked towards the elevator.

"The sooner you fetch her, the sooner it will be done." He mumbled as the elevator opened. He stepped out and started walking in the long hallway. He stopped in front of a door and knocked. No one answered so he kicked. Still no one answered. "Danm it! I'm coming in." He opened the door with the key Hotaru gave him (A/N: The key of the hotel, by the way, is the key that you see in movies like Prom Night when they held prom in a hotel.).

"Why the hell did you give me this swim suit, Hotaru!? It's embarrassing! I am not coming out with this-" Mikan froze when she caught sight of Natsume standing in the door way. She immediately blushed a hundred shades of red and threw Natsume the towel on the chair next to her. "What are you doing here!?" Mikan demanded.

Natsume covered his face, with his long bangs, trying to hide the red tint in his cheeks. "Imai sent me and told me to take you downstairs."

"I am not going to that pool wearing this!" Mikan pointed to the bikini she was wearing.

(Description: Her bikini was pink. The top was decorated with a lavender Sakura petal on the left cup and the bottom had the words Sakura, written in script. It belonged to one of her mother's swimsuit collections. It was fashionable, chic and sexy enough to make Natsume Hyuuga blush (ooooh…).)

Natsume stared at Mikan. She had a great body and the perfect curves. It was made for a model (Mikan, actually, sometimes, wears her mother's designs and walk on the runway, on fashion shows.). He looked at her up and down and noticed something glittering in her belly button. He looked at Mikan in the eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "Since when did you get your belly button pierced?"

Mikan glared at Natsume and said, "It was a long time ago."

"That's real diamond there. How can you afford that?"

"It's not."

"I'm rich and I can tell real jewelries to fake ones."

"Give me that." Mikan snatched the towel Natsume was holding and wrapped it around her body. She grabbed Natsume by the hand and dragged him down the halls. "Hotaru sent you didn't she? Well, she doesn't want to be kept waiting." _'Nice save Mikan.' _Mikan thought as Natsume shook her hand off and started walking by himself. She glared at him and then started to walk beside him. She stole glances from time to time when they where in the elevator. Natsume caught her staring and immediately looked away and started to blush. _'He's no so bad. I guess. He is kinda cute. Wait! Shut up and don't fall!' _She shook her head a few times, trying to get the thought out of her head. Oblivious to her, crimson eyes watched her, enjoying themselves.

Natsume smirked at Mikan's actions. _'He is kinda cute isn't she?' _Natsume thought, but didn't argue. There's no point in arguing with his thoughts anymore. He knew what he felt and didn't deny it. Although something is still bothering him. The fact that Mikan was known by the employees, the fact that she called the principal 'uncle' last time and the fact that she doesn't tell anyone what her last name is.

He's thoughts flooded. He stared at the person responsible, watching her closely _'Who are you Mikan?' _he thought to himself and the elevator door opened.

"You two took your time." Hotaru remarked as Mikan and Natsume stepped out of the elevator. Mikan stomped over to Hotaru and grabbed her on her shoulders.

"Why did you bring me this dumb swimsuit!?" Mikan half-whispered in Hotaru's ear.

"Where here already so don't complain. Besides you could have changed your swimsuit-which is actually called a bikini- upstairs and went down here, but since you're wearing that already, you have no choice. Just take the towel off." Hotaru pulled Mikan's towel away from her body, but Mikan pulled it back. And a few seconds later a tug of war started.

"Give it back!" Mikan shouted at Hotaru, trying hard to cover herself with the part of the towel she was holding.

"Fine!" Hotaru let go of the towel and Mikan fell on the floor due to the fact she was pulling on the towel hard when Hotaru let go of it. She rubbed her head and got up.

"Hey!" Mikan shouted as she watched Hotaru and Ruka walk to the direction of the pool.

"Tch." Natsume said as he headed over to the pool too.

"Wait up Natsume!" Mikan got up and stumbled then ran to Natsume.

"I see we're getting closer." Natsume said.

"Huh?" Mikan replied blankly. She then realized that she called Natsume, Natsume. "Don't let it go to your head Hyuuga." Mikan added irritatingly.

Natsume stopped and went in front of Mikan to stop her from walking. "What happed to the Natsume?" Natsume asked playfully.

Mikan opened her mouth to answer when she was cut off with, _"Natsume-kun!" _Mikan turned around and saw Luna, with her ye-girls following behind her. "Why is that witch here? Did you invite her to embarrass me?" Mikan asked Natsume, clutching her towel near her body.

"Danm it." Natsume muttered.

"Hi Natsume-kun!" Luna wrapped her arms around Natsume and clung to him. She giggled, but when she saw Mikan her expression turned into a what-is-she-doing-her? expression. They stared at each other for a while when Luna broke the silence. "Came to embarrass yourself, geek?"

"No actually. I just wanted to see this magnificent resort. I was just leaving." Mikan stated clutching the towel harder. She turned around and was about to leave when Natsume grabbed her arm.

"I'll be the one to decide if you leave or not. So Mikan stay."

"But Natsume-kun…"

"Shut up." Natsume shook his arm to get loose of Luna. He pushed her away and grabbed Mikan by the arm and dragged her to the pool.

"Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said as she gave Mikan a death hug. "I didn't know you were here."

"Well. I'm here." Mikan replied.

"_Hey gee_k!" Mikan turned around and saw Luna stomping over to her.

"What does that witch want know?" Mikan asked herself as Luna reached her.

"Who do you think you are stealing my Natsume-kun away from me!?"

"What are you talking about!? You clung to him, shook you loose and dragged me all the way here. I don't remember anything about me stealing him from you." Mikan countered.

Luna was red with anger. "No point geek! I'm hot and your not! And that towel that's covering your body only proves you're not as hot as me." Luna pulled Mikan's towel off, which wasn't held by Mikan because she had her hands on her waist.

"Shit…" Mikan muttered as Luna dropped the towel she was holding.

"Oh my gosh! Her bikini is a Yuka Sakura original. Only two are available in the world! One is owned by Paris Hilton and the other is mystery. I guess this solves the mystery."

"Not only that. That body is the body that every model would kill for!"

* * *

**Here's the summary or characters:**

**'The Main Characters'  
**

**Name: Mikan**

**Age: 16  
**

**Mikan is a 16 year old girl that is not too rich or not too poor. A body that every super model in the world would kill for, A black belt in karate, a face that even a porcelain doll can't surpass, a killer smile that would turn every head upside down and a voice that would put a nightingale to shame. You think she's perfect? I think not! She's not smart, she's very curious, clumsy and can't dance without stepping on his partner's foot. That is the reason why she doesn't go to any school dances.**

**She might have a good voice, but no one actually knows. She keeps it a secret afraid that everyone would laugh at her. Even though she has many admirers she's too stupid too know that(not entirely stupid like the Mikan in the manga). She found Natsume a spoiled movie star and didn't find him hot or interesting like the other girls did. Although she was surprised to find out that the jerk, that she taught would be the last person she'd ask for, was in their school and the person she fell in-love with.  
**

**Name: Natsume**

**Age: 16  
**

**He was taken away from life and into the world of showbiz at the age of 5. He sings, dance, acts and even write songs. He's famous worldwide and is one of the hottest males in the world. He's 16 and has appeared in many blockbuster movies. He's mom is he's manager who graduated from Alice Academy. He's arrogant and wants everything done he's way. He get's whatever he wants, whenever he wants.**

**He was forced by his mom in Alice Academy to give him a little taste of life. The papparazzi was paid to leave hima alone while he was in school school to prevent him from any showbiz life. Although they didn't get rid of the shrieking fan girls that huddled Natsume and Ruka everytime they enter the school.  
**

**He was intrigued by Mikan because she was the only girl who didn't gawk at him. He fell in-love with her and you guys know the rest.**

**BTW when he came to the school he was looking for a voice that could sing the song he wrote...  
**

**Name: Hotaru**

**Age: 16  
**

**She's Mikan's best friend since kindergarten and been helping Mikan out ever since. She's usually the one who calls Mikan and tells her she's late for school or the one who usually tells the boys to back off whenever they try to hit on Mikan. She's greedy and she doesn't like to share. She loves to blackmail people especially Ruka, Natsume's best friend, Who's also a star.**

**Name: Ruka**

**Age: 16  
**

**He's Natsume's best friend and been with him through thick and thin. He helped Natsume out, when he told him he liked Mikan, and gave him advices. He's usually the victim of Hotaru's blackmails and would be forced to do something he doesn't want to do.**

**Extras:**

**Name: Tsubasa**

**Age: 18  
**

**Natsume's older brother, Tsubasa, is usually the one who teases Natsume to Mikan. He likes Mikan's sister, Misaki.**

**Name: Misaki**

**Age: 18  
**

**She's Mikan's older sister and is witty and smart unlike Mikan. SHe likes Tsubasa and yatayatayata...**

**Name: Aoi**

**Age: 12  
**

**She's Natsume's younger sister and is one of Hotaru's allies.**

**Name: Youichi**

**Age: 10  
**

**He's Mikan's younger brother and is another one of Hotaru's allies.**

**Name: Luna**

**Age: 16**

**You guys know her role...**

**And other characters are included in the stories too.**

**BTW some songs are personally composed and others are taken from other artists**

**That's it! So I hope you guys give me your suggestions for tittle's!**


	8. Confessions

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for so long. My family from the states came home and apparently we did a lot of traveling and I never got time to update my story. School just started too and that means I'l be updating longer cause I have to balance my studies, swimming and writing stories. Again I'm sorry for not updating fast and I'm sorry that I will be updating slower. And thanks to all these people who gave me name suggestions for my next story.**

**-Yinayang Equinox---_falling for the wrong one._**

**-Little Angel of the Starz---_An Angel's Voice_ or _Song for an Angel_**

**-babyblossom91---Her perfect body & His perfect talent or His Song and her Voice**

**Thes are great tittles, but I have come to one descission.**

**Drum roll please...**

**An Angel's Voice**

**by: Little Angel of the Starz**

**I hope you guys aren't mad that I chose this title. It sorta has a catch to it. You guys offered great suggestions and I think I'll use it to some of my fanfics. Thanks a lot!**

**Maybe I should compose a song that has this tittle too eh? What do you guys say?**

* * *

"What are you people talking about?" Mikan clutched the towel harder.

"Okay. Say it. What are you hiding?" Inane demanded seeing Luna was still awe struck. Mikan was standing there, not knowing what to do. She was sweating hard and her face looked so worried. Natsume saw this and instantly came to her rescue.

"She's my girl friend. That's her secret." Natsume blurted out-which made Luna faint-Mikan's jaws dropped open and so did everyone's.

"What!?" Hotaru shouted. "Why the heck didn't I know this!?" Ruka patted her back and encouraged her to calm down.

"I didn't know it too, so it's okay."

"What do you mean okay!?" Hotaru shouted at Ruka's face.

"Prove it." Kina(another one of Luna's yes-girls) dared.

Natsume didn't give it a second thought. Instead he grabbed Mikan and crashed his lips with hers. Mikan stood there frozen. She didn't know what she would do. Should she push him away? Should she slap him? Should she faint? Or Should she thank him for saving her back?_ 'Don't fall Mika. Don't fall.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes. But her thought was too late. She finally gave in and started kissing him back. _'Too late. You fell. And Danm it Mikan you fell hard." _

When Natsume finally broke the kiss Mikan stood there in front of the many people that just witnessed Natsume kiss her.

Mikan snapped out from her Gaze when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me ma'am. You have a phone call."

"Huh?" Mikan turned around and saw an employee handing her a phone. "Thank you." She said and snapped the phone from the lady and ran off hoping to escape the stares that were around her. When she finally alone…

"Hello?"

"_Hey sweetie. So how have things been going lately?"_

"Fine, mom. Nothing new lately."

"_Any news you need to tell me?"_

"I think…" Mikan trailed off and placed a finger on her mouth.

"_What is it then?"_

"Mom I think I have a boy-"

"Explain to me. Now." Mikan was cut off by a familiar voice. Though she didn't want to know who the voice belong too, she does. She scrunched her nose and cursed under her breathe.

"Call you later mom. Bye. I love you."

"_But sweetie-" _

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Mikan demanded as she snapped the phone.

"I want to know everything. And don't give me lies Polka Dots. I know your hiding something." Natsume demanded. Mikan gave him a glare and replied, "If I'm hiding something. Why should I tell you?"

"I saved your back right there and you owe me for that one. So tell me why the heck I kissed you in public."

Mikan gave up. He's right she did owe him. She hated to admit it, but he did deserve to know why he suddenly kissed her. She Sighed and opened her mouth and explained everything.

…

"You're what!?" Natsume was shocked.

Mikan snorted. "Please. Don't act so surprised. I knew you had your suspicions."

Natsume smirked. "You're not easily fooled, huh?" He took one step closer to Mikan. "I knew there was something familiar about your name. Your mom and my mom are best friends. Your dad and my dad are close business partners and I heard that Yuka and Yukihara had a daughter, but I never knew her daughter would pretend to not be rich." He took another step and their bodies were were only, inches apart. He neared his face to hers and Mikan could smell his aroma. So strong and intoxicating. She wasn't sure if it was the expensive perfumes or that she was hallucinating. She stared at him with wide eyes , blushing, as Natsume neared his face to hers. She turned away but Natsume took her chin and forced her to face him. Their faces were inches apart, and Natsume looked like he would kiss her any minute.

Mikan closed her eyes and hoped that it will all be over soon. But what she was expecting wasn't exactly what Natsume intended. "You like me don't you?" He whispered in her ear as Mikan felt his hot breathe.

Mikan pushed him away hard. "What are you talking about!?" She was beat red now, and she dare not to look Natsume straight in the eyes.

"Admit it polka dots. You like me"

"what If I say no?" Mikan retorted.

"You can't. Cause it's a lie."

'_Danm it he's too smart.' _Mikan thought to herself. "I'm leaving you." Mikan started to walk away, but Natsume grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Mikan bumped on Natsume's chest with a loud thump. She lifted her face to meet Natsume's piercing red eyes. They stayed like that in silence for a few seconds, when someone broke the moment.

"Natsume!?"

"Mikan!?"

They broke apart when they heard two familiar voices. They turned to one direction and standing there was Yuka and Kaoru.

"Mom!? What are you doing here!?" Mikan asked, shocked that their mothers just saw what they were doing.

* * *

**Shortest That I have done. I'm sorry, that I haven't updated for so long. My story is posted now. Don't forget to read it and review!**


	9. Happy Ending

**I'm so sorry for the ultra short chapter**

* * *

"Start explaining."

Mikan opened her mouth to say something when Natsume cut her off. "We have a relationship that's been going on for a week now. We didn't tell you cuase we were worried. Not even Hotaru and Ruka knows."

Mikan's mouth hung open. He face blank as she stared at Natsume, thein their mother, then back at Natsume. "We have a what!?" She demanded.

"Sheesh you don't have to shout. I'm right here next to you." He complained.

"Shut up pervert!"

"Shut up polka dots!"  
"polka dots? Pervert? What the hell is going on here!?" Kaoru demanded.

"Now Kaoru. Please. Calm down." Yuka comforted Kaoru.

"I saw her polka dotted panties accidentally and she thought I was peaking literally." Natsume explained, with his cool calm voice.

"You were peaking literally you big oof!" Mikan retorted.

"It's not my fault you are much of a clutz!" Natsume shot back.

"I am not!"

"yes you are! And your also a little girl!"

"Oh yeah! You're a mr. he-thinks-he's-so-cool!"

"pig."

"Slanted-eyed!"

"Bug-eyed."

"Arrogant!"

"Klutz!"

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"Do you really?" Mikan froze at Natsume's question. Natsume smirked and neared his face to Mikan's. "Admit it. Your in love with me." Mikan felt the heat in her face and looked away. "I knew it."

"You know nothing." Mikan pushed Natsume's face away, while, carefully, not looking at him.

"Harumph!" Mikan and Natsume looked to the direction of the throat clearing and saw their mother's blushing. "We have no objection to your relationship. But please lessen the affection when around us." Yuka said with her face as red as a tomato.

"Now all we have to do is deal with your father's and tell them about your relationship." Kaoru rubbed her temples and dismissed Mikan and Natsume. On their way out they heard their mother's giggling and murmuring something about _'it should be on spring so that the cherry blossom's are in full bloom. The trees will look perfect with Mikan's wedding dress…"_ They didn't here anything after that cause they already closed the door.

When they were in the hallway Natsume grabbed Mikan and pinned her to the wall and said, "You like me. I know. Just admit it." He demanded. Mikan looked away, hesitant. Natsume was right. She liked-no. She loved him. Although hating the fact that she loves him, she can't hate him at all. She nodded her head shyly as a yes and looked him straight in the eyes. "I knew it." He said. But before Mikan could say anything, Natsume's lips crashed on hers. And before she knew it she was kissing him back with her hands on his neck and his on her waist…

They went back to the pool area hand-in-hand. They were laughing as if a joke has been told. Hotaru was the first one to notice the sweetness and grabbed Ruka away from the crowd of girls and dragged him to were Mikan and Natsume was standing. "What are we missing here?" Hotaru demanded, then pointed at Mikan and Natsume, then at their holding hands.

"Isn't it obvious Hotaru?" Mikan said, happily.

"It is obvious you idiot. I mean, when did you two decide to actually realize each others feelings?"

"I dunno…" mikan said. The Hotaru wacked her in the head. "Ow! What was that for Hotaru!?"

"That's for not telling me sooner."

"Natsume-kun!"

"What does that witch want now?" Natsume murmured, enough for Mikan to hear. She tightened her grip on Natsume's hand and stared at him with concerned eyes saying, _'don't make a scene'._

"Natsume-kun. You know. I was wondering. Since you can sing and I can. Why can't the two of us do a duet…You know to wow the people…"

"I don't do duets with a slut."

"But natsume-" Luna stopped when she saw Mikan holding Natsume's hand. "Why are you holding 'My Natsume's' hand?"

"Your Natsume's hand?" Mikan cocked her eyebrow and shook Natsume's hand loose. "Since when was he your Natsume?"

"He was always mine looser." Luna insulted then flipped her hair. "You two weren't obviously together. How much did you pay him to pretend he was your boy friend? We already know your rich, but you can't possibly reach my level of richness."

Mikan opened her mouth to say something, but they heard a smack and in that second she saw Luna on the floor. "Dare insult my girl friend again and you'll receive more than that." Natsume said irritated.

"Nastume-kun? Mikan-chan? What's going on here?"

They heard gasps around the pool area. Mikan looked to were the voice came from and saw her mom and Natsume's mom heading their way.

"Ohmigosh. It's Yuka Sakura and Kaoru Hyuuga. I can't believe they're here." They heard whispers and murmurs around them.

"Nothing Mom." Mikan said and another wave of murmurs were heard.

"Your mom's Yuka Sakura. The Yuka Sakura." Luna helped herself up and was open mouthed to see her no. 1 idol in designing couture dresses was the mom of her decided sworn enemy.

"Since I can't hide it anymore. Yes. She's my mom."

"What happened to her?"

"Oh she faints all the time. Don't mind her."

"So why exactly did the two of you budge into the fight and made Luna faint?" Natsume asked.

'You'll know the reason in 3-2-"

"So how's everybody?"

"Dad?" Mikan exclaimed. "Mr. Hyuuga!" She added. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard news the heir of the hyuuga corp was having a relationship with the heiress of sakura corp." Natsume's father said.

"Guess there won't be a problem telling them. Ei Hyuuga." Yukiharaa said and elbowed mr. hyuuga.

"Nope no problem at all."

"What. telling us?" natsume asked curious.

"Since your mom's are excited, let them tell you"

Natsume and Mikan looked at their moms and saw the eagerness in their faces. "You two are engaged!" They both chorused.

"Mikan and Natsume stood there with their mouth hung open. "Hotaru be the maid-of-honor." Mikan said excitedly.

"Ruka." Nmatsume started.

"I know. Best man."

"If I'll be the maid-of-honor will I have a special table next to the buffet table?" Hotaru said plainly.

"Pig." Mikan stated. Then they all laughed.

* * *

**Lame Right? Not really a good way to end the story. Please don't hate me. And no foul language. I can't think of anything when I did this chapter so I just typed and went. Never even proof read this. I'm so sorry cause I'm just so busy. With the cheer dance and all. And I wasn't able to face the computer cause we had a swim meet. Look on the bright side at least I won 9 golds and 1 silver...hehehehe...things started to be fine with me and my crush too. So sad he has a crush on someone else. But I still have a chance though. They say. Well thank for reading my story. If I come up with a better ending. I promise I'll change this dumb story ending.**


End file.
